Conjugated polyelectrolytes (“CPE” or “CPEs”) tend to form π-stacked aggregates in aqueous medium—a challenge that needs to be overcome for various reasons. For example, aggregation of CPEs deactivates the excited state (singlet and triplet) by a non-radiative pathway (e.g., “aggregation induced quenching,” or “AIQ”). Further, it is clearly established that the triplet-excited state plays an important role in sensitizing singlet oxygen and other reactive oxygen species that are essential in deactivating pathogenic bacteria. See e.g., Ji, E.; Corbitt, T. S.; Parthasarathy, A.; Schanze, K. S.; Whitten, D. G. ACS Appl. Mater. Interfaces 2011, 3, 2820; Kilger, R.; Maier, M.; Szeimies, R. M.; Baumler, W. Chem. Phys. Lett. 2001, 343, 543; and Maisch, T.; Baier, J.; Franz, B.; Maier, M.; Landthaler, M.; Szeimies, R.-M.; Baumler, W. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A 2007, 104, 7223. In addition, aggregation of the CPE chains may diminish their propensity to interact with bacterial membranes. This interaction is critical for the generated singlet oxygen to effectively interact with bacterial membranes and cause cell death. See e.g., i, E.; Corbitt, T. S.; Parthasarathy, A.; Schanze, K. S.; Whitten, D. G. ACS Appl. Mater. Interfaces 2011, 3, 2820; and Hill, E. H.; Stratton, K.; Whitten, D. G.; Evans, D. G. Langmuir 2012, 28, 14849.